It is often the case with folded-plate roofs that metal foundations are attached to ridges of a folded-plate roof, elongated bases are bridged between the metal foundations, and solar cell panels are attached to the bases.
Foundation-side brackets are attached to the metal foundations, the bases are attached to the foundation-side brackets, panel-side brackets are attached to the bases, and solar cell panels are attached to the panel-side brackets.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-236611